camphalfbloodroleplayfandomcom-20200213-history
User talk:DaughterOfWisdom
Welcome to My Talk Page Re: My profile? I merely used a bit of coding on it but there are others with much better profile coding than I have. :) Hey there! Hi Wisdom! Welcome to the CHB RP wikia! I we can be friends! :) Re: I'd love to help :) However, I don't really have the time to code :( Maybe you could ask Wonder or even Hyu for some coding help. They can code much faster and better than I can. I guess I can try and explain Although I, personally, suck at explaining things so I take no responsibility if your coding comes out awful >.<. But if you really want help with it could you possibly come into chat? It's much quicker to respond there :) newbness Hey daughterofwisdom! :3 Do you still need to be adopted by somebody? Because id be happy to adopt you as a little sibling. :) Yay! my first newb. Can i call you Annabeth? XD just your user name reminds me of her lol. :P Yay! I have a newb (lol) i just got to level five so yeah I'll try my best to help you out! So you have any questions? (we can go on chat if you'd like) I'll exlpain everything on chat. ;) (Btw im already on) Heyyy Because ur an awesome newb. :3 Re Ninjas? You sure your IM isn't a wrong send? xD Coz I don't have ninjas on my profile cx 03:05, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Re Did you mean the guys in the bottom right of the screen? xD About your claim, we are checking older claims for now. Don't worry, it will get checked. It might not be me who will but I assure you that it will get checked :) 03:24, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: animal nymphs Well if you want but you do no that is not how you are going to level up right? Unless a claim is claimed then you start to level up (im sorry that your claim is taking so long! I wish i can do something but yeah im not in the department yet) okay glad that you know. *pats your shoulder* and im not a big fan of tests. Re Sorry for the late reply. It's all about coding--the 'ninjas' I mean :) 08:35, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Re Yeah, I think so. I think she can :) 12:12, December 18, 2013 (UTC) Re: Coding Sorry Annabeth but coding is something that is really hard for me to explain. D: I wish i could but yeah Im a terrible explainer. Claim hey annabeth! so somebody commented on your claim and i just wanted you to know because you're almost close to getting it claimed! :D in case you forgot the link Your claim just a reminder to check your claim daily. oh by the way, your claim is ready to be claimed and the aphrodite cabin is full now (sorry) but they (people doing claims and such) can claim her as a daughter of iris if that's okay with you? oh and respond to them on your claim. :) (cause i cant do anything for claims right bow XD) "Your talent makes you who you are. You should be proud of it." [[User:PandoraStar411|'~PanPan']] Word bubble Sure! Would you like help for coding too? And congrats on getting your first character claimed! :3 I'm so proud of you my newb "Your talent makes you who you are. You should be proud of it." [[User:PandoraStar411|'~PanPan']] http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template:KaitlynS i dont know what colors you wanted or what font so yeah. here's her word bubble. plesae fill in the necessary things there cause i dont no much about her. >.> also please change the colors too cause its the one i used for one of my characters. XD so yeah. if you need help on how to insert a word bubble on the comments section just ask me hey annabeth! check out this link on the bottom to know how to work word bubbles http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AWord_Bubble ps: made a word bubble for you already ;) which is this one link Categories Hi! I know you're sorta new but your word bubble seemed to be adding categories on pages. I replied on your post on my char's page. And I would like you to knwo that I sorta fixed Kaitlyn's wb. =) Oh, unfortunately, bach already did so... hi! xD Re: Coding sure i can code her page. just tell me the colors you want. here you can choose from thousands. claim checked your claim annabeth. ^-^ aure Re: Sophia's claim sure! ^^ no problem but to me it looks good, but yeah some might ask questions and all so get ready if there are going to be any more questions. XD yeah but like i said before, tell me the colors. have you chosen the colors for kaitlyn's page yet? i can't code it without knowing what the colors are sure! give me a sec okay? no you wont. and dont worry about getting it done right away. you always have tomorrow. :P Posted Hi! Sorry for the late, late reply! I already posted on Danielle's page =) And yep, it did work. Re: Page sure. tomorrow tho im going to bed soon page: er sorry annabeth but i actually dont know what you want for ur page. maybe yoou should look at http://camphalfbloodroleplay.wikia.com/wiki/Template%3AVersion_5_Character_Page and check out examples filled in. u have to scroll down like to the middle. RP Hey, small owl, I'm making an RP page for the RPing. Here's the Link Re: coding 2 no problem! ^-^ I like helping out a lot and newbs make mistakes so yeah. perfect time to help lol. xD yeah if you can explain things well. XD but you have to be a level 5 in order to adopt a newb (just some information u need to know) hope u dont mind me helping u code the word bubble. >.< u sortta did it wrong Re: Level Four Good job Annabeth! Keep up the good work! ^-^ you'll be level five in no time. (and then i have to let you go D:) Um, sorry, i would claim your claim but im not a rollback or any of those other special people (ex b-crats, admins etc..) and like it says on the claiming page, they are very busy in life. >~< so it may take awhile for somebody to claim it RE: These are the rules: No changing her models but u can add more I wouldn't mind changing her personality You can change the template Treat her well, first nymph. That's about it. And if you ever talk to kallistrate don't be nice to her, she's can enimie I will put her off adoption unless u know how? [[User:Katniss0019|"I swear...We were infinate."]]~Perks Of Being A Wallflower" 22:33, January 23, 2014 (UTC) ill do it good luck with scarlett the template is and thts it5 hey Just checking up. How do you like Scarlett? If you ever wanna RP tell me. Btw I forgot to say this, don't change her sexuality. I planned to make her Bi, but I forgot. But I want her to stay bi-curious just in case. Unless she already is Straight? If you did it, can you tell me or give me a reason why? Oh and NEVER turn her bad please, if she ever is I'm going to go "ARGHHHHHH" unless of course she meets a boy, then idc.This wont normally happen where I do this, but I want you comfortable. ;D -- [[User:Katniss0019|"I swear...We were infinate."]]~Perks Of Being A Wallflower" 19:31, January 25, 2014 (UTC) Lol I'm so crazy RE: mmaky i understand, and thxs, i rlly couldnt be so nice, thats y i gave it away, so make sure shes nice... or ill be really mad at you.... :o ill stop sending u thesee crazy messeges. [[User:Katniss0019|"I swear...We were infinate."]]~Perks Of Being A Wallflower" 23:59, January 26, 2014 (UTC) AaN Hey there. I'd just like to confirm that you were adopted by User:PandoraStar411 for our Adopt a Newb Program :) Ho Sook/Sarah hello my lovely annabeth who is no longer my newb. (*sobs* but congrats on getting to level five!) i was wondering if you'd like to adopt my harmonia child: Ho Sook Gangjeon. (name sounds weird only because she's korean >~<) anyways, please iris message me back when you can about this lovely little detail! ^^ thanks Level Five! Alright, so, first and foremost, congratulations (again) on getting to Level Five! You've officially survived 5-6 weeks of newbness. Now, since you're a level five, as well as a participant in our Adopt a Newb program, under the guidance of User:PandoraStar411, you receive the prize which the program offers to participating newbs-- an early power up. An early power up allows one (1) of your characters to skip the waiting period for the 3/6/9 month power (See cabin pages for 3/6/9 month powers). There's no need to rush and use it though, because once you use it, you can't reclaim the prize. You can hold onto it for a while and use it on a character you really want in the future. When/if you decide to use the prize, simply tell me so that I can note down that the prize has been used. :) Re: Seeing as you are now a Level Five user, yes you are allowed to participate in the Adopt a Newb program as a "Bis Sister" however, I'd recommend giving it a few more weeks before going for the program since you just barely "graduated" yourself. As for the claims, I'd recommend doing the same as with the AaN however, if you do not wish to wait, just tell me and I'll give you the test. Re: Alright :) If you need any help with anything just IM and I'll do my best to address your concern. scarlett BTW: the last picture, you know rapunzel hanging on her hair? oh yeah that was my old profile picture, you could remove if you want. Just a heads up. Image Hey Wisdom! Sorry to bother is just that your image Scarlett i'm already using it from char Kathie. I hope this won't cause anything. Thank you, sure! sure you could do a few changes. I couldnt find one for a non demigod like tinas. its really ugly anyways so I dont mind. I was going to change it but not now. and the link: Scarlett's Template "My Perfection seems to be blowing up in your face."~Katnip, A Diva Struggling In N.Y." 17:58, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Re It was this one. Scarlett We have policies on number of known models that are allowed to be used, see here, you are using 0 identifiable models and 8 distinctly different unidentifiable models. You can only have 3 distinct models, 1 that may be identifiable and 2 unknowns or just 3 unknowns. Also, this image that you're using, that model is Category:Leda Muir and is already in use and being shared by two users so it cannot be used at all. Also this image is Category:Demi Lovato and should probably go up for vote. sure sure, its fine and if you have any other questions or stuff ill talk to you in chat "My Perfection seems to be blowing up in your face."~Katnip, A Diva Struggling In N.Y." 18:17, February 2, 2014 (UTC) Sorry Hi, Dow, if i can call you that, I'm sorry I can't reply on our RP. You see my char id on a quest so We'll continue it later. 'kay.